Jet boat owners and/or operators must occasionally remove a debris cleanout access plug to remove material clogging up the jet-pump intake and then reinstall the plug. The debris cleanout access plug is normally positioned directly over the jet-pump intake on a swim platform allowing easy access to the plug from the boat swim platform. The cleanout opening is convenient for owners/operators who use their boats in areas where there is sea-grass, floating debris and the like that can make its way into the jet pump inlet. The debris can actually cause the jet boat to become inoperable and therefore it needs to be removed to clear the jet pump inlet and make the boat operable again.
However, for example, when the boat is used in salt water, it is difficult to remove the debris cleanout access plug with known tools in the art (e.g., a hammer) due to corrosion, barnacle growth and the like. Such difficulty in removal often results in damage to the plug when large lateral loads are exerted on the plug. Plug removal is time consuming and very costly if the plug is damaged and has to be replaced.
In addition, pulling any tapered and/or conical sealing plug body (e.g., manhole cover), for example, out of an opening can be difficult and can result in injury to a person trying to separate the plug body from the opening (e.g., back injury, etc).
Thus, there exists a need for an improved system and method which simply and easily removes the cleanout access plug or any other conical/tapered plug without exerting large lateral loads on the plug, thus preventing damage.